When Luhan Hyung is Sick
by MiMiHunHan
Summary: Ketika Luhan nggak bisa ikut konser TLP in Bangkok dan maknae EXO yang gelisah kesepian. Nggak pinter bikin Summary. Check in it's HUNHAN fanfiction. Don't Like Don't Read !


When Luhan Hyung is Sick

Cast : HunHan as maincast, EXO OT11

Genre : Romance/Fluff

Rating : T

Warning : YAOI, BOY X BOY, alur kecepetan

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Happy read ;)

Suho mendesah malas saat melihat kelakuan sang _official maknae _yang terus menerus memelototi sang hyung manis pemegang gelar _dancing machine _dari _sub-grup_ saudaranya, EXO-M –lagaknya seperti seorang suami yang kedapatan mendapati istrinya berselingkuh. Sementara para member yang lain –minus rusa kecil bermata kristal EXO—menghela nafas jengah. Bagaimana tidak, kejadian ini sudah berlangsung selama hampir 1 jam sementara mereka baru saja sampai di _Thailand _tadi pagi sekali dan 3 jam lagi mereka sudah harus memulai _rehearsal _untuk persiapan konser mereka. Terang saja, fisik –dan juga batin– mereka saat ini sedang benar-benar lelah, bahkan sang hyung tertua nomor dua saat ini sedang mendapat cuti dari _company _karena kondisinya yang akhir-akhir ini semakin _drop._

"cukup sudah, bunuh aku sekarang! Sebenarnya apa ini? Apa yang terjadi hah!? Demi Tuhan, salah satu dari kalian! Jelaskan ada apa ini!" _Romantic Kungfu Panda_ a.k.a Tao berteriak keras hingga urat-urat lehernya bermunculan dengan alis yang berkedut samar.

"_glek.." _Tao menelan ludahnya kasar saat mendapati _eagle eyes _milik Sehun sekarang menghujam tepat kearahnya.

"Kenapa tidak ada satupun yang memberi tahu kalau Luhan-Hyung tidak ikut konser hari ini?" dengan suara berat yang mengerikan Sehun memberikan _deathglare _ke sekeliling ruangan yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi lebih suram dari sebelumnya.

"_kenapa tiba-tiba aku merinding.." _batin Chen beringsut duduk menyadar ke tembok di sudut ruangan sembari mengelus tengkuknya pelan.

Lay yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam menerima _glare _mengerikan sehun akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya sambil mendecak malas, "semuanya bahkan sudah tahu kalau dari kemarin kondisi Lulu tidak begitu sehat, Sehun-_ah_."

"YA!" Sehun memelototkan matanya yang sipit. "SIAPA YANG MEMPERBOLEHKANMU MEMANGGILNYA LULU!?"

"tentu saja _Baby _Lu, siapa lagi." Lay menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya keatas –yang mendapat pelototan lebar dari semua member.

"Kau harusnya tahu batasmu, hyung!" Sehun berteriak lagi. Semua member memang sudah tau kalau sebagian anggota memang menyukai rusa mungil EXO itu. Pemandangan seperti bukan lagi hal baru, bahkan biasanya juga ditambah dengan teriakan-teriakan beraneka warna dan bentuk dari Kai, Chen, Xiumin, bahkan Chanyeol yang memekakkan telinga –ini suara Chen– karena memperebutkan Luhan.

Namun sepertinya, demi keadaan dan keamanan _hotel _yang mereka tempati, keempat orang ini lebih memilih untuk diam. Apalagi ditambah pemandangan sang _leader, _Suho yang sedari tadi menahan taring dan tanduknya agar tidak keluar dan melempar Sehun dan Lay keluar jendela –mereka berada di lantai 15 gedung, _for your information._

"aku bahkan tidur dengannya." Pernyataan Lay sama sekali tidak membantu mengatasi keadaan.

Sehun hampir saja melempar hyung-nya itu dengan sofa _single _yang didudukinya jika saja teriakan cempreng milik Baekhyun tidak menginterupsi perdebatan mereka.

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERDUA DIAM YA TUHAN! Sehun! Kalau kau mendengar info dari manajer kemarin dan tidak terlalu sibuk bermain air di _Hainan, _kau akan tahu kalau Luhan-Hyung sebenarnya mengunjungi rumah sakit pribadi keluarga nya saat liburan hari ke dua, dia bahkan memberi tahu fans kalau dia memang tidak ikut konser hari ini karena masalah kesehatan lewat _Weibo _nya. Dan Lay-Hyung, kami tahu karena saat itu posisimu yang lebih dekat dengan posisi Luhan-Hyung yaitu di Changsa, maka kau memang punya kesempatan yang lebih besar untuk menjenguk Luhan-Hyung. Tetapi sepertinya kau tidak perlu sampai membuat _maknae _sialan ini mengeluarkan tanduk jeleknya." Sambil mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Lay yang tersenyum menang sambil menatap Sehun yang cemberut.

Suho hampir menghembuskan nafas lega sebelum suara Kai tiba-tiba menembus indera pendengarannya.

"jadi bagaimana rasanya memeluk Luhan-Hyung semalaman, Lay-Hyung?"

"_BRUK!_"

Dan habislah sudah kesabaran _leader _manis itu.

**~babyhunhundeer~**

Sehun membolak-balikkan tubuhnya kasar diatas kasur hotel yang nyaman. Ini sudah hampir jam 3 pagi dan dia samasekali belum bisa tertidur. Pikirannya melayang-layang ke Beijing sana, mengkhawatirkan Hyung kesayangannya yang katanya sedang sakit itu.

Sehun meoleh ke tempat tidur seberangnya. Didapatinya Suho yang tertidur pulas dengan wajah _angelic-_nya yang tanpa beban. Sehun memang terlihat ceria selama konser, tetapi itu hanyalah profesionalisme nya sebagai idola semata sementara pikirannya sebenarnya berada pada rusa kecilnya. _Aish bagaimana bisa dia tertidur nyenyak sementara salah satu membernya sedang sakit. Hhh apa yang rusa manja itu sedang lakukan sekarang?_

Sehun terkekeh kecil saat kalimat terakhir di benaknya menyeruak. Luhan memang lebih tua daripada Sehun, tetapi apabila kalian tahu seperti apa sikap namja itu saat _off camera,_ kalian akan mengetahui kalau Luhan sebenarnya begitu manja pada Sehun –yang Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan. Tidak jarang terkadang saat Luhan sedang tidak nafsu makan atau sakit, Sehun akan menyuapinya makan dan membujuknya dengan membelikan _cake _setelah ia menghabiskan makanannya –rusa itu begitu menyukai kue dan manisan.

Sehun melirik jam di nakas disamping kepalanya. _Jam 3.30._ itu berarti setengah lima pagi di Beijing sana. Ia menimbang-nimbang _handphone _nya sebentar lalu mengetik pesan di layar _touchscreen _nya.

**To : RuRu**

**Hyungie, bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih sakit kah?**

Lalu kemudian menaruhnya ke nakasnya lagi sembari memejamkan matanya gugup. Biasanya dia akan langsung menelepon Luhan tanpa berbasa-basi mengiriminya pesan jika Luhan jauh darinya. Tapi berhubung ini masih pagi buta, Sehun takut mengganggu rusanya. Baiklah, dia sebenarnya tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan hal ini, tapi lain ceritanya jika Luhan sedang sakit seperti sekarang.

Tidak lama, terdengar suara getaran kecil dari samping tempat tidurnya. Dengan tidak sabar dibukanya _lock screen _nya.

**From : RuRU**

**AAAH SEHUNNIE. Akhirnya kau mengirim pesan kekeke.. Eum.. sudah membaik, tidak biasanya Hunnie mengirim pesan? Apa kau tidak tidur? **_**Omo**_** bukankah Sehunnie masih ada konser petang nanti? O.O**

Sehun terkekeh, bisa-bisanya rusa imut ini mengkhawatirkannya disaat dirinya yang sedang sakit.

**To : RuRu**

**_Mian_ hyung, aku baru saja berdebat dengan Lay hyung.. **_**mianhae **_**hehe. Aku baru saja terbangun. Kau sendiri? Kenapa bangun pagi-pagi sekali?**

**From : RuRu**

_**Mwoyaaa **_**O.O aish ada apa lagi -,- Sehunnie kau tidak pernah bangun sepagi ini -_- kau tidak bisa tidur kah? Iya kan? Yah pasti benar, aku tau aku benar.. berikan aku hadiah :P aku tidak bisa tidur, kepalaku pusing sekali, **_**eottohkae? **_**:(**

Sehun akhirnya tertawa pelan. Luhan selalu tahu jika dia sedang berbohong. Sehun kembali menghela nafas.

**To : RuRu**

**Hehe, benar aku tidak bisa tidur. Hadiah apa yang kau mau eum? Tidurlah hyung, kau harus benar-benar membaik **_**arra? **_**Nanti saat kami ke Beijing, aku akan meminta manajer Hyung untuk sekamar denganmu. Bagaimana? **

**From : RuRu**

**Aku ingin... Sehunnie :3 **_** jinjja? Ne **_**aku akan tidur, Sehunnie juga? Jaga kesehatanmu eum.. **_**jaljjayo :3**_

Sehun merasa pipinya memanas mendengar balasan pesan dari rusa nya. _Astaga apa ini, Luhan-hyung bilang dia menginginkanku? Apa dia menginginkan itu? Astaga bagaimana dia bisa menggodaku disaat sedang sak..._

Sehun sontak menepuk jidatnya keras-keras. Astaga bagaimana dia bisa semesum ini. Yah dia memang mesum, salahkan Luhan yang mengirim balasan yang ambigu itu HAHAHA..

Dengan pipi yang masih merona Sehun akhirnya mengirim balasan terakhir pesannya dan akhirnya terlelap.

**To : RuRu**

**Ash apa yang kau bicarakan -_- **_**Jaljjayo.. bogoshippoyo angel, jeongmal **_**:***

**~babyhunhundeer~**

"Oh Sehun pelan-pelan! Kau bisa menabrak!" sedari tadi Suho terus berteriak-teriak mengingatkan si _maknae _yang berjalan seperti orang kesetanan. Ya, saat ini mereka berada di Beijing untuk penutupan konser tunggal mereka.

"aku mau cepat-cepat ke hotel. Hyung kenapa kalian semua seperti siput hah!" sehun balas berteriak yang mendapat gerutuan dari member-member yang lain.

"seharusnya aku yang sekamar dengan Luhan. Di pembagian kamar seperti itu, seenaknya saja." Gerutu Xiumin pelan.

"YA! Oh Sehun hati-hati!"

Sehun mengabaikan teriakan hyung nya dan malah berlari-lari sambil menyeret koper besarnya di koridor _hotel _yang mereka tempati hingga akhirnya tubuh jangkungnya berhenti di depan kamar nomor 3204. Sambil menarik nafasnya yang terengah-engah dibukanya pelan pintu kamar hotel tersebut.

"hyung?"

Matanya berhenti pada sosok berambut hitam yang sedang bergelung imut didalam selimut. Ditutupnya pelan pintu kamar tersebut dan dihempaskannya koper miliknya sembarangan.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju _bed _lalu ia pun duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Tangannya terangkat mengelus-elus surai hitam sosok didepannya sambil memandangi wajah mungil yang sedang terlelap itu. _Uh kenapa polos sekali wajahmu hyung! Apa kau benar-benar 25 tahun?_

Tidak lama sosok yang ditatapnya mengerjap-ngerjap, menampilkan sepasang kristal cantik yang tadi tertutup. "eung.." lenguhnya pelan.

"hyung! Aku mengganggu tidurmu?" Sehun menampakkan _eyesmile _yang jarang ditunjukkannya pada malaikat kecil di hadapannya.

"Sehun.. nie?"

Sehun merentangkan tangannya kedepan sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"SEHUNNIE! _Bogoshippo!" _Luhan sontak memeluk leher sehun erat-erat sedangkan Sehun merengkuh lebih erat pinggang sosok yang berada di dekapannya sambil menyurukkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher hyung nya dan mengendus aroma strawberry lembut dari sana.

"_nado..._" jawabnya pelan.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum, sangat cantik. Jantung sehun kembali berdetak kencang. Sambil berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya, Sehun merengkuh Luhan lebih erat lagi.

"bagaimana keadaanmu? RuRu?"

Wajah Luhan merona, sudah lama sekali Sehun tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Luhan menundukkan wajahnya kebawah, menyembunyikan rona kemerahan yang menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"eum.. aku sudah boleh ikut _perform, _Hunnie."

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. _Uh.. kenapa dia begitu menggoda. _

"ada yang perlu kau jelaskan padaku?" tanya Sehun sambil mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga terbaring dan mengungkung sosok mungil itu diantara kedua lengan kokohnya yang menumpu berat tubuhnya.

"Se.. Sehunnie.. a.. apa yang kau lakukan? Enghh..." Jawab Luhan sedikit mendesah karena Sehun yang tiba-tiba menjilati ceruk leher putihnya.

"tidur dengan Lay-hyung? Ada yang perlu kau jelaskan?" jawab Sehun dengan suara berat yang menggoda sambil mulai menyesapi leher putih itu.

Bulu kuduk Luhan meremang. "a.. anu.. itu.. waktu itu.. ngghh.. sedang hujan deras dan petir.. AH SEHUN.. aku begitu takut akhirnya aku membiarkannya menemaniku tidur. Ngaahh.. tapi aku hanya tidur.. saja. Karena aku milik Sehunnie.. Aaaahhh.." jawab Luhan yang diakhiri dengan lenguhan panjang menggoda karena Sehun yang sekarang menggigiti cuping telinganya –area sensitifnya.

"begitu hmm? Lalu apa maksud pesanmu waktu itu?" jawab Sehun dengan nafas terengah-engah menahan gejolak.

"aku merindukan Sehunnie. Makanya aku bilang aku mau Sehunnie agar kau menemaniku." Jawab Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"begitu? Baiklah aku akan menemani Luhannie ku. Tetapi aku ingin Luhannie segera mengumumkan hubungan kita pada _member _lainnya. Aku tidak suka mereka mendekati peri cantikku" Jawab Sehun sambil menggigit lembut hidung mungil Luhan yang dibalas kekehan dan anggukan lucu dari pemiliknya.

"tentu saja. Luhannie milik Sehunnie."

"RuRu?" panggil Sehun sambil merengkuh tubuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepala namja mungil itu ke dada bidangnya.

"hm?" gumam Luhan pelan sambil menyamankan posisinya dalam rengkuhan kekasihnya.

"aku ingin.. kau.. malam ini.." jawab Sehun dengan seringai _seme _nya yang menakutkan.

"ta.. tapi.. Sehunnie aku masih sakit.." Jawab Luhan dengan pipi yang merona merah.

"kalau begitu aku akan bermain lembut hm.." jawab Sehun sambil menindih tubuh mungil Luhan.

"Se.. Sehun.. ngghhh.. and.. wae.. ahhh.. SEHUNNIE!"

***END***

FF pertamaku, mian kalo jelek dan bahasanya amburadul yaaa :") Typo dimana-mana dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengedit FF ini. Maafkan jika disana masih terdapat banyak typo, mungkin nggak tertangkap mataku (?)

Ohya, aku juga minta maaaf kalo disini Luhan terkesan uke banget. Tapi menurutku Luhan itu emang uke sejati (bahkan lebih uke daripada Baek sama Kyung) makanya aku bikin dia karakternya _fluffy _banget disini. Maaf kalo nggak suka karakternya Luhan, tapi Luhan kan imut banget apalagi kalo sama Sehun uuh /malahcurhat.

Yang udah baca wajib review ya, annyeong reader-deul :D

Anyway big thanks to : **LuXiaoLu** , **luexohun** , **luludeer2009** , **PikChumchum** , **juniaangel58** ,** kimyori95** , dan **Guest** yang sudah mereview ^^


End file.
